


Claire Gets In Trouble

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-masquerade, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Pet Names, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: For the prompt: Claire bites off more than she can chew on a hunt and becomes the centerpiece of a gangbang. Humiliation, DP, titplay.What it says on the tin.





	Claire Gets In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is solidly in the realm of rape fantasy, meant for entertainment. Fantasy does not equate to reality.

She’d swaggered into the bar all full of herself, sure that if she applied just the right pressure the case would break wide open for her. But it was the wrong bar, and she picked a fight with the wrong guy, and now she was bent over the bar, one arm twisted painfully behind her back, while he leaned over her and breathed hot and growly in her ear, “Looks like you comin’ in here was my lucky day.”

The bartender was watching and grinning -- no, he was leering, fuck -- and there were only a handful of other patrons in the place. They were all guys and they were all watching her, but none of them were doing anything to help.

“Let me go!” she said, struggling and trying to stomp on his feet, but he anticipated her move and kicked her feet apart, wedging his legs between hers to keep them spread. She could feel his hips snugging up against her ass, rocking a little -- ew, that funny shape was his --

She controlled her breathing with an effort. “Please,” she said, in the most reasonable, calm voice she could muster. “And by the way, you really don’t want to be doing this when my friends come in here after me.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, sugar,” the big guy on top of her said loud enough for the whole bar to hear. “I think if you had friends, you’d have led with them.”

A few mutters ran around the bar, and then died down. “I do! And they’ll kill you all if you mess with me, it’s happened before!”

“Hm,” he said. “That’s as may be, but you didn’t tell them you were going to be here, did you?” She jerked unhappily, without meaning to, and he laughed low and mean as his theory was confirmed. “We’ll be long gone by the time they start to look.”

“No!” She started to struggle again, but the bartender came over, kicking a low footstool into place casually and unzipping his jeans. “Good enough for me,” he said. “You want I should gag that pretty mouth up?

“Go ahead,” the man on her back said. “I can’t wait to find out if this pussy is as uptight as she sounds.” He dropped the hand that wasn’t keeping her arm twisted up down to her hip, and then hiked her skirt up to slide under it.

Claire was pinned down without a hope of breaking free, and she still thrashed and tried to get away from that hand, but there was nowhere she could go. When she tried to lash out with her only remaining free arm, he just casually grabbed it and then laughed while he wrapped a belt around both of her arms. Then she was truly screwed, and he was using his newly freed hand to reach under and grope her breast. The bartender, standing tall on his stool, saw and reached with one hand to grope on her other side, while his right hand flicked a lighter into flame. “Bite me, and I’ll burn up your little angel-face,” he warned her. The hand with the lighter went behind her head. “Open up, precious,” he grinned at her, and then his other hand viciously twisted her nipple.

She gasped in pain and surprise, and then his cock was bluntly pushing past her lips and into her mouth, jamming up at the back of her throat and pulling out for another run, and another. She couldn’t say anything, she could barely struggle anymore; it was all she could do to breathe and not choke. She wanted desperately to bite him, anything to get him _out_ , but she didn’t dare ignore his warning. 

Of course, that was when she felt her panties being shoved out of the way, and another cock was entering her from behind. It felt enormous, much larger than the bartender’s; she struggled again, this time just to be able to turn around and see the thing, but she was held fast. He chuckled lowly in her ear. “That’s right, doll, wriggle and squirm on my rod. It just makes you hotter bait.”

The room laughed as though this were the height of wit, and crowded around closer. She felt more hands reaching to touch her ass, her sides, her tits: stroking, fondling, grabbing and slapping. The man holding her only laughed magnanimously. “That’s right, friends, you’ll all get your turns before the night’s out,” he said, and stroked in and out of her a few more times. Her body had started getting wet regardless of what her mind thought; it made the foreign body in her slide easier, less painfully. His pace was still slow and unhurried, and then he jabbed in quick and sharp just to startle her before going back to lazy. She tried to close her legs on pure reflex, but his body was in the way, blocking her.

“Can you flip her over so we can see her titties?” one of the crowd asked, eager.

Claire whimpered. She didn’t want them all seeing her, using her, but she very much didn’t have a choice; the big man was hauling her upright off of the bar and the bartender, his own dick still firmly seated in her pussy, and he sat himself down on the edge of one of the lower tables in the room. She yelped when he bottomed out in the new position; all her weight was resting on him, and most of it was on his dick. Her hands were still belted between their bodies behind her back, but now he grabbed up her legs and held them spread, wide open and on display for all the guys to see.

She’d never felt so helpless, and then the men all started running their hands over her legs, up and down her fresh-shaven calves and up to rub at her tits again. They pulled her shirt open and her bra out of place, and laughed and pinched marks into her pale, untanned flesh.

One man, not crowding as close as the others, whipped his cock out and grabbed her foot, rubbing them together with a stupidly blissful look on his face.

“As entertaining as this is,” the man said, “I think we can put our little angel to better use. I’m going to fuck her ass, and that way you can all take turns with her mouth and pussy.”

Claire had once been the vessel for an angel, for a brief moment; she’d been totally helpless, even less able to move then than she was now, but she’d agreed to it at the time. And Castiel at least had been absently polite to her; these men saw her fear and struggle, and laughed and twisted her nipple between their fingers.

“Help me lift her,” the man still holding her on his dick said. Willing hands grabbed her legs and arms and raised her up, his cock sliding free of her at last, but Claire’s relief was short-lived. He smeared her juices around, on the tip of his cock and in and around her asshole, and then he lined them up together and nodded with a gasp, “All right, now lower her. Slow.”

They did, incrementally so they could stay in unison, and she leaned on their hands to try to keep her pelvis raised as long as she could; she didn’t want that thing in her. But of course, like everything else they’d done, it was never up to her, and soon the big man just used his grip on her inner thighs to pull her right down where he wanted her, onto his enormous cock. She caught a glimpse of it this time, as it went into her; it hadn’t been her imagination, it was the thickest she’d ever seen, and it was relentlessly pressing open the ring of her asshole and making a place for itself in her insides.

She whimpered and cried out; she couldn’t help it. One of the men stroked her hair and said, “There, there, pretty girl, the first’s the worst. It’ll feel better soon.”

She didn’t want it to feel _better_. She wanted it to not be happening. But the cock was sliding deeper and deeper into her, her own weight pushing her down onto it as the hands supported her less and less, the men chuckling as they watched it splitting her open. One ran his fingers around the rim of her asshole just to feel it stretching around the thick cock.

Finally she stopped sliding down on it, breathing hard and shaking as she came to rest, and then the man under her jerked his hips up into her to seat his dick that last impossible bit deeper. She bit down on another cry. Her rim stretched even further as it settled around the wide base of his cock, the length of it pressing up into her -- she could feel it rearranging her insides, straight and hard and implacable.

“There we go,” he said, satisfied. “All ready for more, sweetheart?”

She shook her head frantically, but the first of the crowd was stepping up between her splayed-open thighs, shaking his dick out of his jeans and stroking the outside of her thigh like he was trying to settle a restless horse. Then with a brisk slap to her asscheek, he shoved into her. He wasn’t as big as the first guy, but with her ass still filled to the limits, it was like there was even less room for him and he groaned and said, “Christ, but she’s a tight little princess, isn’t she?” But he started fucking her at a fast rhythm, dragging his dick in and out.

She was sure the first guy must be able to feel the other cock fucking across his through her thin fleshy barrier, but he stayed still as a stone, not moving at all, just holding her thighs open and bending his head to nip and nuzzle at her ear. “That’s it, baby, you’re gonna take it all -- all these fine men’s cocks one after another and maybe at the same time, too. Just let’em play with your pretty titties and they’ll stay hard for you all night long. Don’t you worry, little birdie, I got you and I ain’t letting you go…”

She wept as she felt herself getting wetter, helpless little grunts escaping her now with each hard thrust as the man between her thighs hammered in sharp and rapidfire. “Listen to that bird sing,” he grunted, and plunged in one final time, cock jerking and spurting as it filled her up. He stayed in her and over her for a long minute, breath heaving, and then finally withdrew, nodding and high-fiving the next man to step up.

“Wait,” her captor said. “It seems a shame this luscious little mouth doesn’t have anything to do.”

The men looked at each other. “Someone could stand on the table?” one of them suggested, sounding dubious even as he said it.

“Nah,” he said, “I got a better idea. Grab me a couple of those chairs to put my feet on -- yeah, that’s right, like that.” He let go of her thighs long enough to free her arms from the belt pinning them behind her. They shook her shirt and bra free of her arms. “Okay, now take her hands. Got’em? Hold tight, darling.” And then he leaned back onto his elbows, drawing her down with him so she was lying back on top of him, still without his dick moving from her ass. Her insides rearranged themselves around it all over again. “Now she’s ready to get pounded.”

Her head was hanging over the other end of the table, as her tormenter let her slide off one shoulder so he could mutter into her other ear. The bartender was right there with his stool, caressing her cheek and leering. “Couldn’t pass up a second go at this mouth, could I?”

With the big man’s legs spread apart on the chairs, it was easy for the next guy to come in reach of her pussy, and he wasted no time before sinking in with a long, deep sigh. “Oohh, that’s the right stuff right there. Yeah, yeaaahh.”

Claire’s moan got abruptly muffled by the bartender’s cock sinking into her mouth. He was running his fingers through her hair, falling down below them, and then he twisted up a handful of it and pulled her head back even farther. Her noise of protest traveled only as far as the turgid erection in her mouth, and it didn’t matter anyway because he was only shoving deeper. The head was going right past her gag reflex into her throat, and she realized belatedly that was why he’d put her at the new angle. But now he was drawing in and out all the way, ramming down her throat with each merciless stroke.

The man who’d come already had one of her wrists, and the other was stretched out to her other side; soon enough, she felt it wrapped around somebody’s dick as he started rubbing himself off with her hand. Her breasts were jouncing with the energy of the men drilling her, and they attracted attention. Four or five hands started caressing and grabbing at her tits again, the sore spots from where she’d been pinched before sending sharp flares of sensation shooting through her and she moaned around the bartender’s cock.

There was nothing she could do except relax into what was happening to her body and ride the storm out. The two men fucking her pussy and mouth got into a rhythm with each other, one driving her forward onto the other’s cock, only to reverse and have that one barely withdraw before jamming her back at the other again. They were laughing and grunting as they seemed to compete to rock her body harder and harder between them.

The man under her who had started this all loved it. “Your lips look they were made to take cock, honey, all wrapped around that big meat package as he feeds it to you. Yeah, look at him go. I can see your throat bulging with how good he’s fucking you, and you’re just the sweetest little doll for us, letting us undress you and put you right where we want you.”

Claire felt a last dying flicker of outrage, and jerked weakly, but there was a different man holding each of her arms and legs, and the big man’s arm was slung casually around her waist, holding her skirt up. She was secure and they all knew it. A hand spread its fingers out on her breast and then squeezed flesh between them all, compressing fingers back together with folds of her boob caught between. Another started tracing circles around her abused nipple.

“What if your friends walked in right now, pigeon?” he whispered low in her ear. “They’d see you all spread out, taking it like a good little whore in all the holes you got. Think they’d turn around and walk right back out?”

She whimpered desperately.

“Or maybe they’d think you looked so delicious, right now, they wouldn’t want to leave. Maybe they’d stand there watching you get all wrecked on our dicks. Maybe if they asked real polite, we’d let them get a feel for how bouncy your titties are when you’re all spread out on the dinner table like this.” He chuckled, and the hand squeezing her breast like an overripe tomato let go and just cupped her while she was fucked back and forth. Blood was rushing back in, outlining his handprint in livid, tingling pink.

“Hell, we haven’t had anyone fuck between your boobs yet,” he said, grinning. “Maybe they’d like to get up on this table and go to town, come all over that nice white skin.” The hand moved up her chest to her throat, caressing up and down and feeling as the moving lump of the cock fucking into her pistoned into her throat. “You’re gonna be painted in frosting before we’re through with you, cupcake.”

The next two loads were coming as he spoke, as the men fucking her together accelerated their rhythm and then came together. She could feel it oozing out of her, too much to keep in her mouth and she couldn’t swallow, but the men gleefully scooped and smeared it over her body and on her tits. It was no time at all before the next two were stepping up to her mouth and pussy, swapping around holds on her arms and legs so they could each take their turn. She moaned and tried to turn her face away, but the new man only had to put a hand on her cheek to guide her back into place.

“You’re not done yet, little guppy,” the big man chuckled in her ear. “Nobody likes to see your lips gaping in the air with nothing between them.” The new guy between her legs shoved in hard, and he grunted and tightened his hold around her waist. “Ugh, your ass is delightful. I might spend all my vacations here after this. I’ve never felt so warm and welcomed, and the free live show is really rocking my world.”

A round of appreciative chuckles agreed with him. She hung on and endured what she couldn’t do anything about. The new cocks slid in and out, starting to pick up a new rhythm, communicating using her body. She was as boneless as possible.

There was only one man left who hadn’t been in her yet, the foot fetishist still holding her leg. Apparently he was tired of watching, because he squirmed and whined, “Can I do that thing you were talking about with her boobs? Please? I gotta come!”

“Her tits ain’t enormous, but sure, why not?” the big man said lazily. “Hop up on the table, there, and come kneel over us. Now, sugar, you gotta take real good care of him, see?” He took his arm from around her waist and brought it to her side, hand on the outside of her tit. His other hand was still cupping her other tit, and he pushed up. “I’m gonna hold your tits together up here so he gets a good channel to fuck, peach. That’s it, you don’t gotta do nothing, just lie there and take it.” He nuzzled her ear and stuck his tongue out to lick at her neck just below it. “You taste so sweet and juicy, bet you’d be delicious all wrapped into a pie, wouldn’t she, fellas?” A couple of them groaned.

Her leg was free now, but there wasn’t anything for her to do with it other than wrap it around the guy fucking her pussy like a metronome. It wasn’t very comfortable hanging and bobbing around in the air unsupported, so she curled it around his back, and the one holding her other leg reached a hand out to catch it and hold it there: gently, this time.

She didn’t have any fight left in her and the men could feel it. The ones holding her arms pinned wide on the tabletop were more concerned with admiring the view and with using her hands to cup their spent, twitching junk than with keeping her imprisoned; but even knowing their guard was lax, it was taking all her energy just to get enough air through the cock fucking her throat and the constant push-pull of them hammering her body back and forth.

The little guy fucking between her tits hadn’t been kidding about being close to coming, because it wasn’t long before he groaned and spurted all over her chin and throat, frantically stripping with his hand to ooze more drops out. He sighed and slumped over sideways on the table, pillowing his head on her arm for a moment before rolling over and off onto the floor. The two piledrivers on either end of her were speeding up, too, now that he was out of the way.

“Hey, you guys should pull out and come all over her tits,” one of the others suggested. “Get’em nice and sloppy messy.”

“Get a sweet white glaze on those creampuffs,” another chuckled.

“Do it,” the big man said, and they did, pulling out and coming on command, spattering her tits and body with warm goo. She lay there exhausted, sprawled across the man who’d started this all, his cock still rock-solid and unmoving in her ass. Her breath was coming in panting gasps.

The men started settling back into their seats, interests sated, tucking their pants back into order. The bartender took a seat at the bar and got out a newspaper, watching with half an eye.

The man still under her put his meaty arm back around her waist, and like a monster coming up from the depths of the ocean, heaved them both up to sitting and then stood up, his feet solid on the ground while she dangled in the air, hanging off his tree-trunk cock. She started to kick and flail feebly.

“Now, now, butterfly, I thought we got past all that,” he rumbled in her ear. “You were such a good girl for the party, let’s not put up a fuss about one last guest coming in the back.” She felt him shake with mirth at his own joke, reverberating through his arm and up through his dick into her ass.

He’d been still so long, she was afraid when he did start to move it would be sticky and painful instead of slick, but he grabbed a butter packet off a table and scooped it out with a finger.

“I know you’re tight, but loosen up, buttercup, this’ll help you feel better if I can just get it into you,” he crooned, smearing the butter around the base of his cock and her asshole, testing with a fingertip if he could get in alongside his dick. She took a deep sobbing breath and tried to relax.

One of his fingers slid in to the first digit. “Such a good girl for me,” he said. “That’s it, pet, gotta get you all ready for me to rut you, get you all wet and slippery inside so you can take everything I’m gonna give you.” He slowly stretched and circled his finger around, lubing her up thoroughly. Her pussy was dripping and she wished fervently she could believe it was all from the mess the men had left in her, but she knew that wasn’t all it was. It was her, too. She whimpered and mewled like the helpless girl he’d made her.

Finally they could both feel that he was moving easily inside her, passage eased by the butter. He gave a low, triumphant laugh of delight. “Alright, kitten, here we go.” He lay her face-down back on the bar, right where the whole situation had gone sideways in the first place. She clung to the far lip of the counter with her fingers, naked tits squashed ingloriously into the hard wood, and her feet settled wide on either side of his again.

He stirred his dick around in her thoughtfully, letting her get used to the position, and then just when she wanted to burst out for him to get on with it, he pulled out until she felt his head stretching her rim open from the inside, and slammed back in. She cried out loud, and he did it again; she couldn’t seem to stop making noise, all thought of muffling herself forgotten as he fucked her hard and powerful. His hands were on her hips, driving her onto his cock with furious determination as she dripped down her leg and smeared the mess on her tits all over the bartop, all the while moaning like a pornstar. “Please, please, touch me, oh god, I can’t, oh, I need…”

“I was only waiting for you to ask, jewel,” he said, warm and unrelenting. But his hand reached around and found her folds, dug with his fingers until he was right where she needed him to be, and oh, then she was flying, soaring, lost in pleasure and keening as she came undone completely.

He had come too by the time she came back to herself, his dick still twitching and softening inside her. She didn’t want to move; she wasn’t sure she could move if she had to. She was going to lie right here until morning, the big man still bent over her, heavy weight on her back and arms bracketing hers on the counter.

“Damn, little filly, you give a great ride,” he drawled at last. “I’d like to take you home to my corral and keep you there, my own little broodmare to fuck anytime I’m feeling my oats, but I ain’t set up for a boarder right now. I ever see you again, maybe things’ll be different.” He slid free of her ass with a squelch. “Meantime, here’s something to remember me by.” His hand was reaching out to one side of her, under the bar, and he came back with a clean shotglass. It was narrow and the top curved wider than the bottom; she almost struggled again, but he planted a firm hand on the nape of her neck and she subsided. She barely twitched as he scooped a handful of the jizz covering the bar into it and scooped in some more of the mess running down her leg. Then he set one edge of the glass lip against her puffy, tender asshole and carefully wiggled and worked it in, side to side and then back to front. She didn’t think it was going to fit, but he was patient and the little shotglass worked her wider and wider, until finally with a pop the widest part was in, and then it slid easily in further, the slope of its sides making her rim eagerly reach for the narrower part at the bottom, and then closing around it as it disappeared all the way up into her.

“That’s my girl,” he said, delighted and proud, and hauled her up off the bar as he patted her skirt back into place. “That should stay in there no problem, now,” he told her, and she believed him: she had no idea how she was going to get it _out._ “Now, when you came in here, you were trying to ask me something. We had such a good time together just now, I’ve plain forgotten what it was, but go ahead and ask me again, Nancy Drew.” He handed her her shirt and bra.

Claire could feel the cold foreign shape of the shotglass inside her, and her brain wasn’t working at all anymore. She shook her head, trying to clear it. “I...no, thank you. I should go.” She turned and stumbled towards the door, hardly daring to hope they were letting her go after all that, trying to fumble her shirt on without weaving drunkenly.

“Smart choice,” she heard the barman muttering behind her, and then the door swung wide and closed behind her, and she was putting as much distance between herself and that place as she could.


End file.
